


garter x vows

by gomicchi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomicchi/pseuds/gomicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gon and killua consummate their spur of the moment marriage on the floor of their hotel suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garter x vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukum/gifts).



one of them had to have reserved a room this nice like, months ago but neither of them will admit to having planned that far in advance for something they never  _actually_ talked about. but here they are, rings on their fingers, flowers in their button holes, orphans at the alter who can hardly wait to become accustomed to calling each other  _family_. 

 

* * *

 

 

after saying their vows, killua bows his head gracefully and gon practically knocks them off the gaudy, cupid adorned stage as he rockets onto his tiptoes to reach those familiar lips. giddy and unabashed (there are only three other people in the room, two of which can’t see through the tears in their eyes), killua grabs gon around the waist and spins him as they seal their promise in the wettest, sloppiest way they can.  

 

* * *

 

 

they make it to the suite before tearing their clothes off, but just  _barely_. slim and willowy as he may seem killua weighs about a metric ton in muscle and gon’s arms are straining as he cradles him. killua’s hands are in gon’s hair, he’s kissing the top of his head, he’s laughing at nothing. gon steers them into two different walls before killua places a hand on either side of his head and forces him to look forward.

 

“if you drop me i’ll be so mad at you,” killua laughs and laughs, kisses gon’s cheek and hums against his temple, “almost there.  _god_ , i feel so  _stupid_. are you- do  _you_ feel stupid right now? like-  _more_ stupid than usual? i feel-”

 

“like your drunk?”

 

“ _yes_! but that’s  _impossible_! i can’t  _get_ drunk!”

 

they only stop one more time to kiss before reaching their room, deep, heavy and when killua starts to do that  _thing_ with his tongue gon has to pull away or they’ll end up celebrating their wedding night in the middle of the corridor. he catches his breath, forces his legs to move. his arms are shaking. killua pants and moans impatiently in his ear, tugs at gon’s bow tie and laughs even harder.

 

they land with a muted  _thump_ on the smooth hardwood floor after gon slams the door shut. a tangle of limbs, a flurry of desperately groping hands. killua straddles gon’s hips, places his hands over his chest and leans down to kiss his neck, his strong jaw, his bitten lips. 

 

“you’re still wearing that bow tie-” another fit of giggles.

 

“ _you’re_ still wearing those  _pants_ ,” gon slides his hands over the curve of killua’s ass and squeezes, “and that,  _ah_ -jacket.”

 

there’s something frantic and undisciplined about the way killua rolls his hips down against gon that reminds him of their first time. both unsure, both positively radiating desperation. gon peels killua’s jacket off, tosses it across the room (hits and breaks a table lamp) and grabs killua’s hips. the push and pull is blissful. they're gasping for breath, nipping and licking and pushing when killua suddenly sits up-

 

“stop!  _stop_! you have to  _see_ this- gon, knock me over and take my pants off.”

 

gon’s never followed an order so fast or so willingly in his life. killua’s flat on his back in less than a second, laughing and moaning as gon unbuttons his shirt tenderly, rubs his pale skin with his dark rough fingers, kisses every inch he has access to. 

 

“ _mmm_... _gon_ … _pants_ ,  _pants_.” 

 

“don’t be in such a  _hurry_ , killua… i’m not letting you sleep at all tonight… we’ve got  _plenty_ of time,” gon unbuttons killua’s pale purple slacks then bends down and takes the zipper between his teeth. as he slides the expensive fabric down killua’s hips, over his silky white lingerie, his milky thighs, gon’s eyes catch a hint of lace that makes him freeze.

 

the cream and pale blue garter, purchased a week ago by killua as a joke, is what led them to stat talking about marriage in the first place. both of them had thought about it, sure, but neither knew how to broach the subject. after it had  _finally_ been brought up they couldn’t get the notion out of their minds. seven days and five phone calls later, here they are. 

 

killua’s smile is absolutely debauched. lips red and shining, pupils blown wide. he kicks off his pants and stretches out beneath gon, long and unchaste.

 

“ _well_? you’re  _staring_. i know it’s  _breath_ taking but-,” killua gasps as gon takes the crook of his knee in hand and starts kissing the top of his thigh, the soft, sensitive inside. his lips touch every inch of skin around the garter. 

 

“i thought you were  _joking_ ,” gon groans or laughs or both against killua’s hot skin.

 

“i was until i saw the look on your face, you little pervert,” killua props himself on his elbows, jerks his head towards the lacy accessory and looks directly into gon’s eyes, “now…  _bite it_.”


End file.
